DE 101 30 572 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an inductive measuring pickup for a position sensor, which measuring pickup outputs an electrical signal to an evaluation circuit on the basis of a magnetic field of an encoder element, which magnetic field is dependent on the position of the encoder element.